


Just a heads up

by Belladonna229



Series: Twins SpideyTorch [1]
Category: Fantastic Four, Fantastic Four (Comicverse), Spider-Man (Comicverse), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:40:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24451492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Belladonna229/pseuds/Belladonna229
Summary: An intro to the series I'm starting.Not really important just a bit of explanation as to why I'm reviving to this story. <3
Relationships: Ben Grimm & Reed Richards & Johnny Storm & Susan Storm, Peter Parker & Johnny Storm, Peter Parker/Johnny Storm, Reed Richards/Susan Storm (Fantastic Four)
Series: Twins SpideyTorch [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1766044
Kudos: 4





	Just a heads up

Good evening everyone!

It is currently 12:26 pm and I was looking through old stories I’ve written, and I’ve decided that I’m going to redo one that I ended up Orphaning because of the emotional tax it took on me. I am in a much better place in my life with better control over how I allow things to affect me. So why not revive it?

I’m going to be doing it as a series instead of a chaptered story this time. That way I won’t be trying to shove so much detail into a single area. I hope you can all enjoy the revampment of “Twins”

-Belladonna


End file.
